paradoxcabalfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests to do to get past Class Rank 11
After Class rank 11 this are the quests that you need to finish to have the class rank 12 and above quests. Of course, you could also choose to donate to buy a Class rank 1 - 19 bypass! The Truth About The Research Group (10 Quests) ->The investigation Committee ->Markus's Excitement ->The Worry of the Merchants ->The Officer's Recommendation ->The Problem Child, Naain ->The uncontrollable Arionell ->The Worried Aike ->Bein's Request ->The Items Naain Stole Away ->Naain's Laboratory The Sage Tower (1 Quest) ->The Appointment of the 8th Sage The Book of Apocalypse: Part 1 (5 Quests) ->Veradix's Visit ->Veradix's Request ->Captian Mark's Test ->The Legacy of the Sages ->The Fighter Who Leads the Stars The Secret Organization: Part 1 (7 Quests) ->The Flow of Destruction ->The Concern of the Guards ->The Leader of the Knights, Luaan ->Maintaining Order ->The Opposition of the Merchants ->The Owner of the Emblem ->Reporting to Veradix The Secret Organization: Part 2 (7 Quests) ->The Beginning of Another Search ->The Cranky Alchemist ->Tesky's Conditions ->The Shady Wizards ->The Wizard's Laboratory Part 1 ->Arionell, Immersed in Trouble ->The Wizard's Laboratory Part 2 The Book of Apocalypse: Part 2 (5 Quests) ->Sirius' Summoning ->The Second Piece ->The Third Piece ->Apocalypse Card ->Veradix's Destiny The Book of Apocalypse: Part 3 (10 Quests) ->The Second Knight ->Another Knight ->The Search ->The Troublesome Investigation ->A New Colleague ->Promise of a Meeting ->Clue 1 ->Clue 2 ->The Last Card ->The Last Knight The Sword of the Guardian (18 Quests) ->The Vanished Knight ->The Owner of the Third Card ->Pursue, Patren ->Arionell? Aike? ->Sacrifice ->Sirius' Letter ->Port Lux, Heathens ->Arionell Leaves ->The Sacrifice of the Heathens ->Candid Provocation ->The Undead Clan ->The Return of Arionell ->The Restless Companion Star ->Maintaining Battle Lines ->Bitter Enemies in the Same Boat ->The Altar of Blizzard ->Another Beginning ->The Outbreak of War The War (7 Quests) ->The Burgeoning War ->The Void in Order ->The Dissolution of the Merchants ->Conveying a Cryptogram ->Guerilla Warfare ->The Mechanic Demons ->An Armistace Agreement The Missing King (20 Quests) ->Doubt ->The End of Wandering ->Patren's Wherabouts ->The Discovery of the Survey Party ->Silverwood's Identity ->The Clan Master ->The Sad Arionell ->Meeting in the Seaside Cave ->The Spy in the Tower ->The Child with the Revelation ->The Plant Clan and the Wizards ->A Union with a Stern Customer ->Tesky's Aid ->The Tiny Onwer of the Red Jungle ->Betrayal ->The Land of the Metal Clan ->The Ties of the Heathens ->The Truth Told by the Aldebaran ->The Arrow that Lost Its Master ->The Dark Clan and the Cabal Cabal Vs. Cabal (27 Quests) ->Mystic Blade ->The Truth of the Seventh Core ->The Location of the ASC Core ->Prometeus ->ASC Controller ->The Conclave of the Metal Clan ->The Ancient City of Ruins ->The Nature of the Wizards Guild ->The Steel Alliance ->The Advent of Destruction ->A Child Is Crying ->Betrayal ->The Wound ->They Enemy, Silverwood ->The Return of Sirius ->The Unraveling Plot ->The Land of the Undead ->The Enemy Behind(g) the Wall of Ice ->Where Is Aldebaran ->The Third Sage ->Confrontation with a Traitor ->Sorrow ->Yuan's Preparations for the End ->The Legacy Hidden in the Tower ->What Naain Saw ->The Vampire Rigel ->The Incomplete Succession War Clouds (5 Quests) ->The Foolish War ->The Life-Threatening Cold ->The Unceasing Rain ->The Wrath of the Shrine Guardian ->The Tower of Sages, Divide